The Impossible Man
by hiddenmonk81
Summary: This is a cross-over of one of my stories, the tales of Yurei or TOY and Bleach, Please know that I do not own Bleach nor anything connected to that universe, But I do own TOY so please don't use it unless you give me credit for the Ideas for my Tales of Yurei Universe. With, that please give this a read, I would very much appreciate that and if you can spare the time, a review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Impossible Man**

**I don't own bleach; I just own my own characters or anything from "tales of Yurei"**

**And by the way, TOY is my own thing, Ok, I have copyright for it.**

**With that in mind, let's start.**

Rashi entered the main council chamber and knelt down. "Master, you summoned me" Rashi asked aloud. "Yes, Rashi, We have another Mission for you, we detected more demonic activity round the city of Mirai, we need you to go and seal them" the Grand master spoke aloud, he stop himself for a moment before speaking again, "But take heed, this demons are unusual, for they wear white mask and they seem to have holes in their chests, but the most unusual thing is they don't seem to be from the dark realm" Rashi look up at the grand master, "What do you mean? They are not from the dark realm." The grand master sighed, "We believe this creatures come from another reality entirely, but never the least, they are still are dark beings and can still be sealed".

Rashi stood up and turns to go, "I'll do my best with these creatures, thank you and goodbye"

Rashi then walks out of the council chamber and then goes to his room to collect his gear, His demonic sealing weapons and supplies, if this took longer than necessary, Rashi then walks out of the Yurei monastery towards the Kaika, the portal that connected the realm that Yurei existed in to the real world.

One of the gatekeepers that was on duty saw Rashi come up towards them and bowed towards him in respect of his rank as a master and hero, "hello, master Rashi, are you on another mission from the council?" the gatekeeper asked him as he came up to him.

"Yes, apparently there are some unusual types of demons attacking the city and the council wishes that I investigate these claims"

"I see", the gatekeeper spoke and with that, activated the Kaika by pressing the pedestal behind him.

Rashi then went inside the Kaika; But the Kaika malfunctioned and caused it to change Rashi's destination.

Rashi was falling down a massive hole and as he fell, his demonic sealing weapons fell off and glow blue before the energies that were his weapons entered his chest, this in turn, cause Rashi to pass out.

"_Wake up…Rashi"_

Rashi slowly opened his eyes, his was in his room, but something told him this wasn't his real room and to top it all up, there was an angel-type person standing in his room with his Holographic yellow wings to his side and he was also wearing a weird style of armour that he had never seen before, it was smooth and silver and then he disengaged his helmet, it slotted back into his armour.

Rashi stood up to face him, "Who are you?" Rashi ask the man in front of him.

"_I am your Zanpakutō spirit; I'm here to help you in the path of the soul reapers"_

Rashi gave a confused look, "Wait, what's a soul reaper?"

"_They are people from the Soul Society that hunt Hollows, who are souls who have become corrupted and become monsters that wear white masks, unique to each hollow, but a soul reaper's other duty is to send off normal spirits to the soul society, where they can live happy."_

Rashi was about another question but the room started to fade, _"I afraid that our time is up, but Rashi, Remember this…to call me out, you have to say my name, don't worry, when the time comes, you will know what to do because I trust you."_

And with that, Rashi awoke just as he fell out of the sky and impacted into the ground causing a crater, Rashi's Zanpakutō land near his face, the thin but long blade buried in the ground.

**That's it for now, tell me what you think of my story and I'll try to write some more if I get good reviews of it, but with college work and stuff…it may take a while, depending on when I get the time.**

**Next time: Rashi V.S three hollows and the fight with Rashi and Tōshirō Hitsugaya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hollows and Hitsugaya

**The Impossible Man: Chapter 2**

**I don't own Bleach, just Rashi and my stuff from Tales of Yurei or TOY**

**And with that, let's begin a new chapter. **

Rashi slowly lifted his head out of the dirt and started to look around but noticed that a sword had landed near his face and slowly moved back. He rubbed his eyes to get the dirt out so he could see better. He could see that the sword, like a classic Rapier, had a White ribbon tied around the bottom of the hilt and on the ribbon were some words that looked like sort of power but before he could get close enough to read it, he heard a female scream for help. Rashi went to grab the rapier and felt a familiar presence inside the sword, "What is this sword? I can feel a spirit in this sword but this isn't Shadow", at that thought, His demon, Shadow, stirred for the first time during the time in this dimension "_What? Where are we? Oh…I Smell Dark Energy, is it feeding time for me?" _Shadow spoke within his mind.

"No, Shadow, we aren't even supposed to be here, but someone or something has caused us to get sent here, whatever this place is anyway?" Rashi replied.

_"A pity…I really need to kill something right now, I expect some food later…Rashi" _With that, Shadow retired back to the dark depths of Rashi's mind.

Rashi looked at the sword for a moment before sheathing it in his scabbard on his belt, and then ran towards the sound of the screaming.

Rashi came towards a forest area and found a young women being attacked by some of the creatures that his masters and that spirit had warned him about, "_Hollows" _Rashi thought as he came across the three massive hollows, one looked like a spider, one like an orc with horns and the last one was like a chimera and they were closing in on the lady, who was now shouting for someone to save her.

Rashi drew up his beaked hood over his face and then, the orc hollow, attacked the women with his fists, she screamed and then just as the first was about to connect…Rashi stop the fist with his right hand, his boots had changed into his spirit form, this allowed him to have speed beyond the normal Realty and so, stopping the attack was child's play.

The lady looked up at Rashi, "Who are you, stranger?" she asked.

"Just a guy who believes in protecting the innocent" Rashi replied as he pushed away the orc hollow's fist, and the hollow away, moving a few feet away.

But, then, the orc hollow got back up and the others saw their chance to attack, Rashi, forgetting his boots for a moment, mentally blacked out.

But, just before the attacks connected, a voice in his mind came to him, "Shout my name, Rashi, NOW!" and Rashi opened his eyes and shouted "Kami no handan ga tōsu, Ākuenjeru! (Let god's judgement pass, Archangel!).

With that, a burst of golden light started emitting from Rashi and his Zanpakutō, causing it to change into a broadsword with a golden handle, an angel wing style hilt with part of it coming down around his hand, like a rapier but it doesn't connect to the bottom of the hilt, it also had a hollowed center there and a glowing golden line going from the base of the hilt all the way to the tip of the blade. The ribbon was still on the base of the hilt.

The hollows were blasted back by the release of Rashi's Shikai, but recovered quickly and reengaged Rashi, but the Rashi then, Using his spirit boots, sliced though the hollows and when the hollows tried to regenerate, the energy was being absorbed by Rashi's Zanpakutō, Rashi then ran at each of the hollows, stabbing each hollow in-turn, Twisting the sword and then shouting "Seal!" and with that, the hollow who got stabbed, turned the body into golden energy and entered the sword causing a symbol to appear on the blade, glowing gold (**時****)**.

After the last hollow was sealed and marked on the sword, Rashi notices that there are normal people where each of the hollows were, "So, this is what he meant".

Rashi went over to the young lady and helped her up, "Thank you" she said, "You are welcome, but I need to ask you a question" "Oh right then, fairs fairs, right?" She said, "Ok, my first question is where the heck I am?" "Oh, right, you're new around here then; this is the soul society, where spirits come after they die in the human world, like an afterlife, but without some of the charms" she answered, jokingly.

Rashi suddenly sensed the presence of someone with a high amount of what these people refer to as "Spiritual Pressure" on his psynet (Psychic net), which when Rashi thought about it, was their version of Raichi.

"Ok, who are those people coming this way?" Rashi then asked. The lady's face suddenly turned white, "He's Captain Hitsugaya of squad 10".

"Captain!?".

The lady replied, "The captains lead a squad with a Lieutenant and there are 13 squads in total".

"I see…so the captains are the ones in control, so one of them might know who sent me" Rashi said, putting his new Zanpakutō on a back holster as he was saying it.

Captain Hitsugaya wasn't in the best of moods today because there had been a temperature increase and worse still, there had been reports of hollows and a Ryoka in the same day.

"Lieutenant, take 3rd and 4th seat and go round the side, myself and the rest of the squad will come ahead to intercept the Ryoka, I doubt the hollows are alive, from what we could tell of that massive release of spiritual pressure".

"Oh right then" Rangiku Matsumoto, Hitsugaya's lieutenant said. She then looked at the two male soul reapers behind her, "Ok, you two, come with me".

"Right!" they called out and follow Rangiku into the forest area.

Hitsugaya could see the Ryoka, a tall man in white monk like robes with a wide beaked hood over his face and…his mouth was open, "A Zanpakutō in its Shikai state…Damn it! Why is it that this guy has to have a Zanpakutō AND have unreal amounts of spiritual pressure, Man, this isn't my day" Hitsugaya thought and started feeling depressed as he landed on the ground about twenty feet away from the Ryoka.

"What business has someone like you got in a place like this?" Hitsugaya asked the Ryoka in front of him.

"I wish people would stop calling me that name, it's getting really annoying and to answer your question, Captain Hitsugaya, I honestly don't know, maybe you can help?" Rashi replied.

"What name?" Hitsugaya asked, intrigued in what this Ryoka meant.

"That one, the one you keep thinking about, those guys behind you as well, _Ryoka this, Ryoka that, bla, bla, bla._ Well, Captain, if you like being called your rank, you can at least call me by my name and rank" Rashi replied.

Hitsugaya gave a look of shock for a moment, "How does he know what we are thinking and how does he know that about me, never mind, I'll…"

"Take me to the head captain to question me, thanks but no thanks, I don't really want to right now, I've got to find out who sent me here".

At this, Hitsugaya started going red in the face with anger, "I'm not giving you a choice here, you're coming with me".

"And yes, before we do our thing, my name is Master Rashi Tatsujin and don't you forget it!" Rashi shouted at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya was about to release his Zanpakutō when he noticed that the Wall near Rashi started breaking down, turning into Reishi and started circling around Rashi body.

"No way, his spiritual pressure is so strong that it's breaking down the Reishi in the wall!? Is this guy for real, I best keep my guard up with this one." Hitsugaya thought as he finally released his Zanpakutō, he look around to check his squad and found them pinned to the floor, unable to move from Rashi release of spiritual pressure. He checked again to see more of the wall was slowly disintegrating from Rashi spiritual pressure.

Rashi then started to release more Raichi, activating the first angel gate as he did so, "First Gate, Gate of Genesis, Open!" he shout as he had his arms across in front of him and his legs bent.

The sky started turning black as A giant column of gold light opened around Rashi from the floor and going into the sky, as this happened, the wall started disintegrating faster but not only that, the ground around him started floating up and changing into Reishi, then collecting with the Reishi from the wall, started going around the column, changing it from gold to blue.

Rashi's body started glowing a cosmic aura of gold and blue, gold on the inner layer and blue going around it on the outside of the gold aura.

"Captain…be careful" one of the soul reapers called out to Hitsugaya.

"Ok, I got that" Hitsugaya replied.

Rashi then unsheathed his Zanpakutō from his back and as he moved it, it made an opening in the column to his right, and then the column disintegrated into golden particles of energy and entered the aura being generated by Rashi.

Still having his Spirit release boots on, he stood and vanished, tearing up the ground in a cloud of dust and debris.

Hitsugaya readied his Zanpakutō but didn't see anyone, there was no flicking shapes nor anything he could tell to say that he moved apart from the debris cloud, but as he was looking, he felt a sword come behind him and just about was able to use his Zanpakutō to parry his sword but the impact sent a shockwave that ripped thought a five mile radius, sent the rest of the squad into near-by buildings, knocking them out.

Rashi jumped back as Hitsugaya used Hyōrinmaru and created his well-known ice dragon and attacked Rashi with it.

Rashi suddenly called out a power of his Zanpakutō, "Tenshi rinkan!" and angel-type wings grew from his back and then he used it to absorb Hitsugaya's attack, but Rashi's joy was short lived as his wing started to freeze, Hitsugaya smiled at this, "Well, looks like you still can be affected by our control of ice and water, once its complete, I'll break you wing off".

"Damn it, this guy is good" Rashi looked at his left wing and continued, "But I can't lose this, I have done way too much in my life and too many people that need my help to be stopped by this guy" Rashi thought as he released his Tenshi rinkan, his wings turned into gold energy and entered his back, the ice, now with nothing inside it nor holding it up, fell to the ground and shattered.

Hitsugaya started then to fire several ice dragons at Rashi from different angle, hoping to get him in a blind spot and then, one of them hit Rashi's side, then other came to finish him but just as it looked like the attack would connect, Rashi called out his other power of his Zanpakutō, "Heiji Tensei: Teitai!" and then, the whole area changed lightning from normal to gold.

Rashi then noticed that the ice dragon plus anything else for that matter, was going very slowly, Rashi then moved out the way and went behind Hitsugaya, who, because of time slowing down, hadn't seen him, then Rashi sliced at Hitsugaya's arms and legs, not wanting to do extreme amounts of damage, only cut so they bled but were enough to disable him for a while, the blood was coming out in slow motion as well as Hitsugaya turning around and giving a look of shock at him.

Rashi then fell to the ground and looked at his Zanpakutō, the third seal had just disappeared and with it, the time freeze, so, the ice dragon crashed into the floor, breaking apart as it did so and then, Hitsugaya landed on the floor, his Zanpakutō landing next to him, embedded in the ground.

Rashi was about to run when Rangiku Matsumoto and the 3rd and 4th seat soul reapers, who had just missed the shockwave and been slowed down by the effect of Rashi's Zanpakutō ability, jumped out of the woods with some soul reapers from squad eleven and six.

Some of squad four also arrived to help Hitsugaya, Rashi looked around, surround by soul reapers.

He checked his blade for the symbols and thought, "I see…so for each hollow body I seal with this sword becomes one of these symbols and then, I can use one of those cells to slow down time for about a minute, I think that's right. But to the matter at hand" he looked at Rangiku "I surrender, take me to the head captain" Rashi spoke

With that, Rangiku ordered some of squad 6 to blind him with Kidō and for squad 11 to escort Rashi to the meeting room of the captains to be questioned by the head captain himself.

**Next time: Meeting with the master of speed and the forbidden Bankai**


End file.
